


babydoll, sweet thing, sugar

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nipple Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Steve Rogers, Tit-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: It's not exactly anewobsession, but it is the first time Bucky's been able to do anything about it.





	babydoll, sweet thing, sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoBoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBoat/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 20 - Tit Fucking. hope you enjoy lovely!! this is a lot bigger, and a lot filthier than I thought it was gonna be.
> 
> I'm participating in Marvel Trumps Hate this year! Check them out [ here!](marveltrumpshate.com)

**Bucky**

It started in 1945 when Steve rescued him from Azzano. There was that stupid rip in his jacket, right over his right pectoral, and Bucky had to stop himself multiple times from reaching through it and pawing at Steve’s chest. And then the whole being enslaved by Hydra thing happened, and then Bucky was free, standing on the banks of a filthy river, staring down at a blond-haired face that he knew he knew, but he couldn’t say how he knew it.

Stark asked him, once, how he broke free of 70 years of brainwashing and torture. Luckily, Pepper was in the room so Bucky could get away with saying, “I just saw Steve, and their programming cracked.”

“That is sickening,” Stark declares.

“Quiet, Tony, I think it’s cute,” Pepper says, eyes shining with unshed tears. “Come on, we should leave them alone.” She pulls him away, despite his protests, and Bucky snickers as he watches her drag Stark out of the room.

“You really mean that, Buck?” Steve asks, ears pink. 

“Sure,” Bucky says, grinning, “But it wasn’t your face I saw first, baby doll.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asks, face scrunching in confusion. 

“I saw your gorgeous tits first, Stevie,” Bucky says, relishing in Steve’s little gasp. “They were practically bursting out of that uniform, and poof - there I was.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Steve says, but he’s got that blush high on his cheeks that means he’s both embarrassed and horny. “Don’t call them that.”

“Don’t call them _ what_, baby doll?” Bucky asks, leering and sidling closer. 

“You _ know _ what,” Steve says stubbornly.

“I really don’t,” Bucky says. “You don’t want me to call them tits? That’s what they are, Steve. A pair of beautiful, perky tits, that I cannot wait to get my mouth all over.”

“Bucky!” Steve hisses, ears actually going red now. 

Bucky snorts and moves away slightly. “I’m just teasin’, baby doll,” he says, shrugging. “You okay with pasta for dinner?” And that’s the end of it. Or at least, Bucky _ thinks _ that’s the end of it. 

Over the next week or so, Steve’s - well, he’s not withdrawn, exactly, but there’s something subdued about him. Bucky gives him space to work out whatever it is, always leaving room at his side for Stevie to come tuck himself into that space, like he did before the serum. By the time Steve actually takes him up on that offer, though, eight days have passed since their conversation in the kitchen, and Bucky’s all but forgotten about it.

It still takes Steve a bit to gather up the courage to actually _ say _ whatever it is that’s on his mind, but - well, Bucky’s waited 70 years to be with him. He can wait a little longer. He’s making dinner, humming along to the radio and stirring the pan on the stove, and he hears Steve come into the kitchen and sit down on one of their stools. “You hungry?” He asks. “It’ll just be a few more minutes.”

“I’m okay for now,” Steve says, and Bucky’s not sure what, but something in Steve’s voice makes him turn around. When he does, his hand clenches involuntarily and the pepper grinder he was holding explodes, sending black peppercorn throughout the kitchen. 

“Steve -” His voice is strangled, probably because he’s trying to get some damn air into his lungs after Steve knocked it all out with a fucking sledgehammer, but he manages. 

“Buck, you alright?” Steve asks, the little shit. He’s got a smug little smirk on his face and he cocks his head in mock-concern. “Your arm acting up?”

Bucky can’t even answer him, he’s too busy drinking in the sight before him. Normally, Steve just wears shirts that are two sizes too small. He had to have help from Natalia or somethin’ because the shirt he’s wearin’ now is at _ least _ four sizes too small, and if Bucky were a betting man, he’d bet that if Steve _ breathes _ too hard in that thing, it’ll explode off his body. He can literally see every. Single. Detail. Of Steve’s torso, including the shadow of the pale blond hairs on his chest, the light pink of his nipples, and the imprint of the bruise Bucky left there a couple hours ago when he was riding Steve like his life depended on it. 

“Nice shirt,” he croaks out weakly. 

Steve smirks at him. “Oh, this old thing? I found it at the back of our closet, thought it looked comfy. Might be a tad small though, what do you think?”

“It’s fine,” Bucky says, sounding like he’s been hit over the head with a building.

“You don’t think it’s too tight?” Steve does something with his shoulders that emphasizes his chest, and Bucky just about swallows his tongue. He’s going to be picking peppercorn out of the plates in his arm for _ days _ after this little stunt. 

“It’s fine,” Bucky says again, still dazed. 

“Bucky,” Steve says, “Forgetting something?”

Forgetting to put my mouth all over you, Bucky thinks. Forgetting to go all caveman on your ass and fuck you into next week, he thinks. “Guh,” he says.

“Dinner?” Steve says, raising an eyebrow. Bucky turns around and woodenly begins stirring dinner to make sure it doesn’t burn, absently shaking his hand out over the pan to get some of the pepper out. He finishes cooking in silence, serves them in silence (“Wow, this looks real good, Buck!”) and eats in silence. All the while, his eyes are glued to Steve - or more accurately, Steve’s chest, and his nipples inside the shirt, hardened to a point. Bucky practically shoves Steve out of the kitchen once they’re done, taking the time he uses to clean up to settle himself, take a few grounding breaths.

Of course, right when he thinks he’s okay, Steve pops up in front of him, smiling innocently, and asks him for a hug. Now, Bucky knows that as soon as he gets a hold of Steve in that tiny white shirt, he’s going to rip it off and have his way with him. He also knows that Steve knows that. 

He’s right, of course. The second that his arms wrap around Steve, they’re grabbing at the fabric of the shirt - not that there’s any to spare, there’s barely any to _ start _ with - and pulling, tearing the shirt in half with barely a second thought. “Bucky!” Steve yelps as Bucky picks him up and strides over to their bedroom. 

Bucky tosses him onto the bed and watches him bounce. Well, watches a _ part _ of him bounce, anyway. “Colour, Steve?”

“Green,” Steve says, eyes blown wide. 

Bucky nods, and then, “That wasn’t very nice teasin’ me like that, baby doll,” he says mock-sternly. “Now you got me all worked up. How’m I supposed to deal with that, huh?”

“You could fuck my tits,” Steve blurts, blushing all the way down to the waist of his sweatpants. 

Bucky actually chokes this time, but once he’s recovered from his coughing fit, he looks at Steve. “What was that, baby doll?”

“Daddy,” Steve whines, panting and squirming on the bed.

Bucky doesn’t move from the end of the bed, standing with his arms crossed. “You want somethin’, you gotta ask nicely, Stevie. Be a good boy and ask nicely, now.”

Steve goes even redder, if that’s possible, and then, all in a rush, he says, “Please fuck my tits, Daddy.”

Grinning, Bucky pulls off his clothes and gets onto the bed, knee-walking his way up the bed until he’s kneeling over Steve’s chest, straddling him. His legs are keeping Steve’s arms pinned to his side, which in turn pushes his chest up and out, creating the perfect little channel for Bucky to slide his dick into. “There’s my pretty babydoll,” he coos, watching Steve’s eyes dilate as he reaches for the lube. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Steve blinks up at him silently, lips slightly parted. At Bucky’s raised eyebrow, he shakes his head quickly and says, “No, Daddy, it wasn’t.”

“Good boy,” Bucky says softly, cupping Steve’s face in his hand for a second. Steve whines when he pulls away, but Bucky’s quick to reassure him. “I’m not goin’ anywhere, baby doll, just gotta lube you up first.” Steve quiets, eyes wide as he watches Bucky squirt some lube into the hollow between his pecs. “What do you say, sweet boy?” Bucky asks, idly stroking himself as he waits. 

Steve’s eyes are glued to his dick, mouth falling open slightly further as he pants out, “Please, Daddy, please fuck my tits, I _ need _ it!”

“Alright, baby doll,” Bucky says, pushing Steve’s arms closer towards his chest to make it more pronounced, “I’m comin’, I’m comin’.”

“Not yet, you’re not,” Steve disagrees, a sparkle of laughter in his eyes that’s quickly replaced with lust when Bucky reaches down and pinches at one of his nipples. “Ah!” Steve cries out, squirming futilely. Bucky twists his nipple again, just to hear Steve cry out, then groans as he slides his dick through the mess of lube on Steve’s chest.

“Prettiest set of tits I ever seen,” Bucky says, Steve’s chest surrounding his cock on all sides. Fuck, why didn’t they do this sooner? Steve moans at his words, eyes drifting shut and mouth opening just enough that his tongue lolls out a little bit, catching the tip of Bucky’s dick as he thrusts forwards. 

Steve jolts, moving to sit up, but Bucky plants the metal hand on his shoulder and holds him still. “Don’t wanna mess this up for me, do you, babydoll?” He asks. 

Steve shakes his head frantically, whining. “Please let me suck your cock, I’ll be so good for you, please, Daddy?”

Bucky pretends to think it over - as much as he can even still think, anyway. After what probably feels like an age to Steve but is only a few seconds, Bucky nods. “Your tits gotta stay here though, alright babydoll?” Steve nods and leans his head forward, sticking out his tongue far enough that he can lick the head of Bucky’s cock as it comes closer to his mouth. “There’s a good boy, lookitchu,” Bucky croons.

The added stimulation (little as it may be) from Steve’s tongue is all Bucky needs, and he barely manages to bite out a warning to Steve, who just sticks his tongue out further, before he’s coming onto Steve’s face. His hips thrust erratically, cock still enclosed in the tunnel made by Steve’s chest, and as the sparks of overstimulation get to be too much, he leans down and presses a kiss to Steve’s open mouth, tasting himself on Steve’s tongue.

Steve whines when he pulls away, the faintest cry of, “Daddy!” escaping from his mouth before Bucky’s back with a damp cloth and soothing words. 

“It’s okay, babydoll, I’m here,” he says, wiping the mess of come and lube off of Steve’s chest. “You were so good for me, Stevie, the perfect babydoll for your Daddy.” When he gets to Steve’s sweatpants as he’s wiping Steve down, he’s not surprised to see that he’s hard. But when he moves to take care of it, Steve whines and shifts away.

“Don’t wanna,” he says softly, “Not important.”

“Alright, babydoll, if you say so,” Bucky says simply, and he tosses the cloth into their laundry hamper, then crawls back up the bed and pulls his boy into his arms. “You were perfect today, Stevie,” he murmurs. “Best baby doll a guy could ask for. Best set of tits, too.”

Steve giggles from the safe enclosure of Bucky’s arms, then snuggles closer. “You’re the best Daddy a guy could ask for,” he yawns, “Love you.”

“Yeah,” Bucky says, pressing a gentle kiss to his baby’s forehead as Steve drifts off to sleep, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ** ANNOUNCEMENT: ** Coming at the end of this week, by October 27, I will have changed my name across all platforms. This includes Twitter, Tumblr, AO3, and Discord. So, don't be freaked out if you see a new person and no more me! That new person _is_ me!


End file.
